


get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise

by alysurr



Series: For the First Time [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Sea Hawk has been bragging about a certain skill of his, and Mermista makes him put it to the test.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: For the First Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise

Sea Hawk is sitting cross-legged on Mermista’s bed, jaw working and eyes just a little glazed over as he focuses on the task at hand. Mermista is watching in curious fascination, wondering if he’s gonna come out of this on top or full of shit. She is hugging a pillow to her chest as everything seems to click together, and it’s sort of hot how into proving he can do this he is. His big grin makes her stomach do backflips when he’s finished, holding the cherry-stem between his teeth, a tight little knot in it’s center. 

“Told you,” he said triumphantly as he took the little knot in his hand and held it out to her. 

“Uh-huh,” Mermista said, feigning boredom but failing, laughing as she placed it on her night stand next to the bowl of fruit and other abandoned stems. “And what other things can that mouth of yours do?” She asked as she turned back to him, the look on her face bordering on mischievous. 

Sea Hawk’s neck and ears flushed a lovely shade of pink. “I--ah, heh,” he mumbled gracefully, rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. He was speechless if only for a moment before he regained his composure. “I could tell you, but it’d be better if I showed you,” he finished with a wink, dark eyes focused on hers and a lazy smile on his face.

Mermista rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pretty satisfied with herself that Sea Hawk was the flustered one for once. “Go on, then,” she said. She had a faint idea of where this was going, but she wanted to let him take the lead.

Sea Hawk wasted no time closing the distance between them, pulling her hips towards him so she was laying on her back in the center of the bed. Mermista let out a small, surprised squeak and abandoned the pillow she was holding as he kissed her deeply, and it wasn’t long before that clever tongue of his was dancing with hers. It had been a couple of weeks since their hookup in the spring, and he’d been out to sea for the majority of that time. 

Sea Hawk had not stopped thinking about it. Mermista wouldn’t admit it, but it had been on the forefront of her mind too, and she spent some of her limited free time in the library doing research. 

Mermista ran her hands up and down his arms, his thin white shirt doing little to hide the muscles underneath. She tugged at the fabric, and Sea Hawk broke their kiss just long enough to help her pull it over his head. His hair got messed up in the process, and Mermista smirked, giggling as she smoothed it back with both of her hands as he returned to kissing her. She ran her fingers down his neck and over his shoulders, feeling the way his muscles rippled and twitched under them, sighing contentedly as he pressed open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. 

Mermista was wearing a very cute dress with a skirt that did amazing things to her thighs. It was much shorter than Sea Hawk was used to seeing her in, not that he was complaining. She seemed to be trying something new with her wardrobe, and it was working for her, especially in the department of driving Sea Hawk insane.

Now it was time to return the favor. 

Sea Hawk ran his hands up Mermista’s thighs as he nibbled at the space where her neck curved into her shoulder, bringing forth a whimper from her as he moved his hands up her skirt. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, pulling back to look at her, already sounding breathless as he ran his thumb over the hem of her panties. Mermista’s hair was splayed out over the pillow around her face like a halo, and she looked absolutely ethereal in the late morning light that filled the room through the open balcony doors. 

“Yeah,” Mermista panted as she pulled her skirt up, her hips jolting as she felt Sea Hawk run his thumb softly over her core through her panties. “Oh, please,” she sighed, watching him through half-closed eyes. 

“As you wish, Princess,” Sea Hawk said, hooking his thumbs under her panties and pulling them down. Mermista lifted her hips to assist, and Sea Hawk felt a whine leave his throat at the view. He bites his lip, looking so sweet and handsome, Mermista sits up, grabbing his chin so she can kiss him again. Sea Hawk grinned against her lips, his hands on her hips just under where the fabric of her skirt has bunched around them. Mermista pulls her dress up over her head as Sea Hawk moves his hands up her sides. His calloused fingertips feel amazing on her waist as she tosses her dress to the other side of the bed, where Sea Hawk’s shirt ended up. 

Temporarily forgetting his task, Sea Hawk cups Mermista’s breasts through her bra in his hands, pressing his face into her cleavage. “Stars, these are so soft,” he says appreciatively between kisses. He mouths at her nipple through her bra, then pulls the fabric back just enough to run his tongue around it. Mermista let out a soft little moan at the feeling and unhooks her bra, shrugging it off before pulling Sea Hawk with her as she fell back onto the pillows behind her. Sea Hawk grabbed a breast in each hand, gently pushing them together and taking his time as he sucked on each nipple until it stuck out.

“Hmm, weren’t you doing something else?” Mermista asked, reminding Sea Hawk of his original plans.

“Yes, of course, dearest,” Sea Hawk practically purred. He moved down her body, pressing kisses to her stomach and hips as he did, then her thighs as he moved to position himself between her legs. Mermista closed her eyes, shivering slightly as Sea Hawks’ mustache tickled her inner thighs, already beginning to feel warm inside and Sea Hawk had barely touched her yet. When he was satisfied with the number of kisses he gave her thighs, Sea Hawk hooked his arms under them, pulling Mermista slightly closer before he pressed his lips right to her center, parting her folds with his tongue. 

Mermista inhaled sharply, bucking her hips up to meet Sea Hawk’s mouth and he groaned in approval, chuckling without missing a beat as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He seemed determined to set every nerve ending Mermista had on fire, not even trying to hide the pleasured little noises he was making himself. 

Mermista’s fingers gripped the bedsheets, sliding down and brushing Sea Hawk’s when he found one particularly good motion that send a shiver down her spine. Sea Hawk grabbed her hands, holding them as he continued exploring her with his tongue, savoring the little whimpers and whines that escaped her as she moved in response to his touch. He prodded her entrance with his tongue, and that seemed to set her off.

Mermista arched her back, her calf brushed over his shoulder muscles as she tightened her thighs around his head, and her nails dug until his hand as she cried out.

“Fuck!” She groaned, one hand pulling away from his to cover her mouth and stifle another cry. “Oh, stars, _fuck—”_

“Let go, sweetheart,” Sea Hawk pulled back just a second to say, replacing his tongue with a finger before moving his mouth back to her clit. Mermista’s chest was heaving and she was squeezing his hand tightly, her breath catching as he pumped that finger in and out of her. He felt her walls start to tighten and pushed another finger in, using them both to stroke her g-spot as he continued to flick his tongue over her clit. 

“Don’t stop!” Mermista warned, her hips bucking up again. “Oh, please, _don’tyouDAREstop—“_

Sea Hawk murmured something, his lips still pressed against her core and the vibrations sending Mermista over the edge. Her walls fluttered, tightening around Sea Hawk’s fingers as she cried out, waves of heat flooding over her and setting her body alight. Sea Hawk slowed down but didn’t stop, slowly moving his fingers in and out of her and gently kissing her clit as she came down from her orgasm. 

When it became too much, Mermista pulled at his hand hoping he’d just _get_ what she wanted because she didn’t have any words right now. And he seemed to, because he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed each of her thighs before moving up beside her. 

Mermista wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg over his hips, pulling him right up against her body and kissing him, hard. 

“Feel good?” Sea Hawk asked, panting and pressing his forehead to hers when she broke the kiss.

“So fucking good,” Mermista sighed, closing her eyes and moving so her head was resting on Sea Hawk’s bare chest.

“Mmm, good, I’m glad to hear that,” Sea Hawk said, rolling onto his back to make her more comfortable. His hand found its way into her hair, stroking it softly as he tried to ignore the erection begging to escape his pants while this beautiful woman’s naked body was pressed up against his. All of this was still so new to both of them, and Mermista didn’t like to talk about things, so he was kind of left in the dark as to where they stood. It was safer to take it slow, to let her take the lead when it came to hooking up and fooling around. Sea Hawk figured that one wrong move and she’d send him away for good, and that wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. 

Mermista yawned into his chest, tracing little lines and swirls over his skin with her nails. She looked so sweet, her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of rose and her eyes just barely open, dark lashes fluttering. Another yawn came a few moments later. “Wow, it made me sooo sleepy though,” she murmured. 

“Go to sleep, then, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Sea Hawk said softly, pulling the blanket over them both. Mermista somehow managed to curl in even closer to him, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They’d slept in the same bed before, even recently, but it had never quite been like this. Mermista slept better than she had in months, and even Sea Hawk managed to calm down and fall asleep with his Princess in his arms.


End file.
